


Of Ice and Men

by Astarte



Series: Nowhere Warm [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-04
Updated: 2001-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully denkt über ihren alten Partner nach und ihren Neuen. Sie findet keine Übereinstimmungen und das ist gut so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ice and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel zu ‚Abdominal Pain’ und ich kann im Nachhinein nur zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, dass die kreischende MSR-Fraktion zu dieser Zeit im Fandom ziemlich anstrengend war. Ich entwickelte eine geringe Toleranz und etwas Gehässigkeit. Am Ende stand diese Geschichte, sie brachte einige Hardcore-Shipper zum Nachdenken und mehr wollte ich mit ihr nicht erreichen.

_Dream of where it left you -_  
_When you were still too young_  
_To know the difference between the faith in your heart_  
_And the politics of looking dumb._

Doggett verhält sich sonderbar. Nein, nicht dass es mich wirklich interessiert, das tut es ganz sicher nicht. Aber ich bemerke es. Es ist mein Job, Veränderungen zu bemerken und Querverbindungen zu ziehen. Nur habe ich in den vergangenen sieben Jahren meiner alten Partnerschaft das beinahe verlernt. Doch ich bin dabei, scheinbar verlorenes wieder zu entdecken. Mich neu zu entdecken.

Ich sehe zu meinem Partner hinüber und versuche zu ergründen, was den Wandel ausgelöst hat, der ihn so jäh von mir abrücken lässt. Doggett ist zwar noch nicht lange mein Partner, aber diese plötzliche Distanziertheit passt nicht zu seinem Charakter. Er baut eine Mauer um sich, nur warum verstehe ich nicht. Mir mangelt es auf diesem Gebiet sicher nicht an Erfahrung. Ich kenne mich mit Selbstschutz aus, erkenne diese an anderen Menschen auf den ersten Blick, aber wovor Doggett sich schützen will ist mir schleierhaft.

_Verlorene Seelen ziehen sich unaufhaltsam an._

Doch dieser Zug passt nicht zu Doggett, er steht gefestigt im Leben. Er ist anders als ich. Anders als Mulder. Und das ist gut so. Er braucht keine Mauern aus Eis, um sich zu schützen, weil keine seelische Angriffsfläche offen liegt.

Er ist nicht wie Mulder. Nein, ganz sicher nicht, allein der Vergleich ist absurd. Mulder kämpfte von jeher, gegen alles und jeden. Auch gegen mich. Zu Beginn aus mangelndem Vertrauen, später aufgrund unseren unterschiedlichen Weltanschauungen, zwischendurch mit unfairen Mittel.

Ja, ich habe Diana nicht vergessen, aber ich habe ihm verziehen. Musste ihm wohl verzeihen. Mir blieb keine Wahl. Ich wäre sonst daran zerbrochen. Das Eis wäre gesplittert oder durch meine innere Hitze geschmolzen. Mein Herz wäre offen dagelegen, schutzlos, pulsierend. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. So habe ich dieses Intermezzo zu den Akten gelegt, sauber abgeheftet in der hintersten Ecke meines Herzens.

_Fall abgeschlossen, Agent Scully. Hier ist Ihr neuer Fall. Mulders Verschwinden. Bitte klären Sie ihn auf._

Als Mulder verschwunden war, für mich in unerreichbare Fernen gerückt, dachte ich im ersten Moment, dass ich zerbreche. Ich tat es nicht. Ich würde gerne meine Schwangerschaft als Grund vortäuschen für meinen fehlenden Zusammenbruch, aber dem ist nicht so. Bei Diana war ich meiner endgültigen Kapitulation näher als bei dieser Mitteilung. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass der Boden unter meinen Füssen weggerissen wird. Nein, ich habe mit Skinners Nachricht gerechnet, innerlich, tief in mir drin. Als sie dann kam, war die Gewissheit trotzdem schwer zu ertragen. Aber ich trage meine Last, so wie ich es immer tue.

Ich weiß, dass es kalt klingt. Aber Mulders Verschwinden war von ihm provoziert, war die logische Konsequenz seiner Suche. Seine Entführung. Sein Beweis der Wahrheit. Nein, ich hasse ihn nicht dafür, dass er nicht auf mich gehört und hier in DC geblieben ist. In Sicherheit. Bei mir.

_Verdammt, was wolltest du mit einem gesamten UFO, Mulder? Was?_

Aber er hatte ja gute Argumente für seine Suche. Zugespielt von Krycek. Einer verlässlichen Informationsquelle, die keinerlei persönlichen Motive gegen Mulder hatte. Nein, sicher nicht. Nur die Erinnerungen an jedes Treffen, das mit Prügeln begann und davon durchsetzt war. Krycek war vertrauenswürdig für Mulder. Vertrauenswürdiger als ich allemal, wie immer wenn es wichtig war. Er war bereit jedem anderen mehr Glauben zu schenken als mir. Es schmerzte, aber ich werde damit leben können.

Doggett hatte bei unserem ersten Zusammenstoß in gewisser Weise Recht.

Mulder hat mir nie völlig vertraut. Er dachte, ich würde ihn einschränken, ihm verzweifelt meine wissenschaftliche Sicht der Phänomene aufzwingen. Mulder hat nie erkannt, dass ich bereit war zu glauben. Dass ich tief in meinem Herzen bereits glaubte. Diese Einsicht hat nie seinen Starrsinn durchdrungen. Ich wollte ihn nicht reizen, ich wollte nur an keine aufgetischte Lüge glauben. Dem abgekarteten Spiel und dessen Regeln blind folgen. Mulder hat das nie begriffen.

Insofern hatte Doggett Recht, auch wenn das Wissen darum schmerzt.

Was den anderen Klatsch betraf, die angeblichen – unsere - Affären, denen schenke ich keinen Glauben. Ich weiß es besser und von einer ernsthaften Beziehung, das reicht für mich aus. Diana. Seltsam, der Hass auf diese Frau hat nie bestanden, nur die Wut auf Mulder. Er ließ sich von ihr Honig um den Mund schmieren und weiß Gott, wo sonst noch. Und er vertraute dieser intriganten Schlange leichtfertig. Ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit, die aus einem Bruch bestand, den er ignorierte.

Schönredete und was hätte er gedacht, wenn plötzlich einer meiner Ex auf der Bildfläche erschienen wäre, um wieder da anzubandeln, wo wir zuletzt stehen geblieben waren? Mulder hätte Verschwörung auf voller Lunge geschrieen und mich gewarnt, in weniger neutralem Ton als ich es getan hatte. Aber letztlich drehte sich alles um ihn. Meine Welt. Seine. Ihre.

Diana war für in die makellose Frau, weil sie seinem Ego schmeichelte und seine Theorie nicht anzweifelte. Er sah das bei mir als Sturheit, lag jedoch falsch, ich wollte ihn nur beschützen vor den Heucheleien. Aber Lügen schmeicheln und die Wahrheit blendet. Ich blendete ihn. Damit war meine Position klar. Ich war nicht sein Feind - sicher nicht, aber ich stand auch nicht bedingungslos auf seiner Seite.

Vielleicht blendete ich ihn, bis er blind für echte Liebe war.

Ich konnte damit leben. Ich kann es jetzt.

Mulder war für mich in Eis gehüllt. Ich konnte seine Konturen durch die gläserne Schicht deutlich sehen und war dennoch nie fähig, ihn zu erreichen. Ich habe es versucht, weiß Gott, wie oft ich es versucht habe. Bin abgerutscht an seinem trockenen Humor, seinen Neurosen. Nur warum er mich nicht zu sich ließ, darüber habe ich in den Jahren unserer Partnerschaft mir den Kopf zerbrochen. Theorien aufgestellt, die sein Verhalten rational erklärten, die mich vor der gleißenden Wahrheit schützten.

Er ließ nie zu, dass ich ihn berühre. Wirklich sein Herz berühre.

Ich beschützte ihn, soweit ich dazu fähig war. Er tat dasselbe für mich. Aber aus anderen Gründen. Ich war sein Schlüssel. Er wusste, dass er mich brauchte, um die Wahrheit zu dekodieren. Meine Fähigkeit, die gewonnen Erkenntnisse in einen naturwissenschaftlichen Rahmen zu fügen, sicherten ihm die X-Akten. Nur als Team waren wir stark genug, um es mit unseren Gegnern aufzunehmen, um stichhaltig dagegen zu halten. Dieses Wissen schweißte uns zusammen.

Mir reichte es aus um zu bleiben, mit der Hoffnung auf mehr im Herzen.

Einmal dachte ich unsere Partnerschaft wäre mehr. Mehr als bloße Notwendigkeit seinerseits. Als ich mit meiner Kündigung drohte, war Mulder bereit, mich mit allen Mittel zu halten. Ich ließ mich von der Illusion einlullen, von seinen Komplimenten blenden. Sein Körper zählte zu den ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln. Er nutzte meine Schwäche, fast - nur fast. Zu dem Kuss kam es nie, ich bin froh. Es wäre eine weitere Fessel gewesen, zwar aus Seide, dennoch genauso wirkungsstark auf Dauer. Als er die Gewissheit über mein Bleiben hatte, war diese nicht notwendig.

Die Frau ihm wieder egal. Ich stand unter der heißen Wüstensonne, sah in sein Gesicht und die Wahrheit stieg eiskalt in mir auf. Es war kalte Berechnung gewesen. Einfaches Kalkül von ihm, um mich zu halten. Seine Leidenschaft galt nicht mir, sondern unserer Arbeit. Die Wahrheit schmerzt immer. Wieder stach der Schmerz, nur war ich nicht auf ihn vorbereitet. Er überflutete mich in einer kalten Welle. Ich spürte, wie mir der Schweiß ausbrach und die Welt begann sich zu drehen. Während er mich ausdruckslos anschaute und meinen Händedruck nicht erwiderte. Ich fühlte die Kälte, die von ihm ausging und fragte mich innerlich, warum die heiße Sonne uns nicht zum schmelzen brachte. Warum ich hier stand und mich zum Narren machte, wenn es doch so offensichtlich war, dass er nicht dasselbe Ziel ansteuerte.

_Warum waren meine Argumente wertlos?_

_Warum war ich nie gut genug für dich, Mulder? An dieser Erklärung bin ich interessiert._

Nach fünf Jahren musste ich erneut, um sein Vertrauen betteln und ich tat es. Ich stand vor ihm, den DNA-Beweis in meinen Händen und flehte, dass er doch mir glauben sollte. Wollte von ihm eine Entscheidung, die er nicht bereit war zu treffen. Ich gab ihm trotzdem die Verbindung, die er brauchte. Zwischen Gibson, den Aliens und uns, obwohl er mir nicht das Versprechen gab, das ich verlangte. Ich war geblendet von ihm. Bin es heute noch.

Kurz nach diesem Zwischenfall, sagte Mulder, dass er mich liebt.

Ich glaube ihm. Ich glaube ihm, dass er glaubt, mich zu lieben.

Ich habe jedoch die Gewissheit, dass dem nicht so ist. Er weiß nicht was Liebe ist. Für ein Spiel hält er sie, bei dem es einen Sieger geben muss. Er hat bedingungslose Liebe nie erfahren. Nicht bei seinen Eltern, die ihn als Spielball ihrer Machtspiele missbrauchten. Nicht bei Phoebe, die ihm die Liebe als Psychospiel vorführte, bei dem einer zerbrechen muss. Nicht bei Diana, die falsch spielte, um ihren Vorteil zu vergrößern. Nicht bei mir, die ich seine Spiele mitspielte, damit er blieb. Damit er mich akzeptierte. Damit er mich als gleichwertigen Mitspieler sah, als seine Partnerin. Auf dieses Spiel hätte ich mich nie einlassen sollen. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt meiner Erkenntnis war ich bereits verloren. Geblendet. Ich dachte, ich könnte ihm das wahre Gesicht meiner Liebe zeigen.

Ich habe verloren. Er hat es nie gefühlt. Nie verstanden.

Genauso wie er nicht begreifen wird, wie ich schwanger geworden bin. Nein, nicht von ihm. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie dieses Wunder zustande gekommen ist. Ich habe meine Theorie, die in engem Zusammenhang mit dem Raucher steht. Immerhin war ich eine ganze Nacht weggetreten und ich lebe noch. Zwei Argumente, wie sie überzeugender nicht sein könnten. C. G. B. Spender als Vater meines Kindes. Dieser Gedanken widert mich nicht an, ich kann damit leben.

Lieber der Raucher, als ein Außerirdischer oder ein Genexperiment wie Emily.

Es ist mein Kind, das in mir heranwächst. Mein Fleisch und Blut und es ist in Ordnung. Die Tests sprechen zu meinen Gunsten. 46 Chromosomen. Rein menschlich. Keine Mutationen, die auffällig wären und die DNA zeigt die notwendigen Übereinstimmungen. Ich bin eindeutig die Mutter.

Mehr Wissen brauche ich nicht, um dieses Kind zu lieben.

Der Raucher, seltsam, er soll im Sterben liegen. Schon damals war er schwer angeschlagen. Ein müder General. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Der Teufel sollte nicht dahinsiechend sterben. Ich lächele unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich wird ein Teil von ihm weiterleben. Ich hoffe auf den guten Teil, der in ihm steckte. Er hatte Führungskraft, Intelligenz und Zukunftsvisionen. Nicht viel Gutes, aber ein Anfang. Den Rest würden die Scully-Gene und meine Erziehung ausmachen müssen. Mein Kind würde ein guter Mensch werden.

Vielleicht mit Mulders Hilfe. Ja, es gibt mehr im Leben als die Suche nach Wahrheit.

_Hättest du auf mich gehört, wenn ich dort gewesen wäre, Mulder? Hättest du meine Warnung ernst genommen?_

Wenn ich ihn gefunden habe, wird er es mir vielleicht glauben. Er hätte dann die letzte Grenzen hinter sich gelassen und wäre vielleicht letztendlich wirklich frei, um sein Leben zu genießen. Um das wahre Gesicht der Liebe kennen zulernen. Doch selbst wenn nicht, würde ich ihm wieder folgen, soweit mein Kind es zuließe. Mulder ist mein Schicksal. In guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten.

_Denn es ist nicht so einfach die Hälfte der eigenen Seele gehen zu lassen._

Ich betrachte den Mann neben mir im Auto. Doggett konzentriert sich auf den Straßenverkehr und lenkt den Wagen sicher durch die Rushhour von DC. Wir kommen gerade von einer Tatortbesichtigung, nichts Außergewöhnliches. Ein Mord an einer Prostituierten, deren Leiche Spuren von Okkultismus trägt. Für die Mörder war es wohl zu schwierig eine Jungfrau aufzutreiben, hier im Sündenpfuhl Washington nicht verwunderlich.

In meinem Beruf bin ich abgehärtet, manchmal frage ich mich, ob das gut für mein Baby ist. Meistens verdränge ich den Gedanken wieder. Ich bin vielleicht nicht mehr überempfindlich, aber sicher nicht gefühllos. Ich bin nicht aus Eis. Trotz meines Rufes in der FBI-Zentrale. Eiskönigin. Aber der hat mehr mit meinem Auftreten gegenüber männlichen Kollegen zu tun. Doggett gegenüber habe ich mich anfangs genauso eisig gegeben. Von meinem Verhalten ließ er sich nicht abschrecken.

Sein Respekt wächst mit jedem Fall, den wir bearbeiten, ich spüre es und ich weiß, dass er mich gegenüber den Agents in Schutz nimmt, die in mir ein leichtes Spottopfer gefunden haben. Sein Kampf gegen Windmühlen wird noch lange fortdauern, sollte Mulder nicht schnell wieder auftauchen. Auch wenn ich es ihm gegenüber nicht erwähnt habe, so ist es ein gutes Gefühl, dass er um meine Reputation besorgt ist. Darüber reden werde ich nie, er braucht nicht zu wissen, wie scheißegal mir die Meinung anderer tatsächlich ist.

Er ist anders als ich. Anders als Mulder. Er ist sozial integriert.

Langsam gewinnt er meinen Respekt, obwohl ich nie gedacht hätte, dass ein anderer Mensch außer Mulder, mein Partner sein könnte. Zu Beginn war es ein seltsames Gefühl, einen fremden Menschen um mich zu haben, schlimmer, das Kellerbüro mit demjenigen teilen zu müssen. Jetzt geht es. Dies hat sicher mit dem wachsenden Vertrauen in Doggetts Fähigkeiten als Agent zu tun. Vielleicht gewöhne ich mich auch nur an ihn.

Den Besonderheiten der X-Akten gegenüber ist er nicht blind, zwar nicht sehr offen, aber er akzeptiert Beweise und lässt sich mit guten Argumenten überzeugen. Außerdem ist er nicht so skeptisch, wie ich am Anfang. Er verfügt auch nicht über das notwendige Wissen, sonder verlässt sich mehr auf seine Instinkte. Und wenn sein Bauchgefühl ihm sagt, dass er sein Magazin in das vor ihm stehende Monster entleeren muss, ist es nicht so wichtig, ob es menschliche Züge trägt.

Doggett ist ein guter Mann.

Sofern ich das einschätzen kann. Zum meinem Glück, erinnert er mich nicht an Mulder, so eine Art Partner könnte ich nicht ertragen. Dadurch würden zu viele Erinnerungen hochkommen. Es reicht, wenn ich mich nach der Arbeit, mit seinem Fehlen und dem Loch, das es in mein Leben gerissen hat, auseinandersetzen muss. Noch zusätzlich während des Jobs, daran wäre ich wohl endgültig zerbrochen. Man hätte sich dieser Taktik bedienen müssen, ich an Kershs Stelle hätte es getan.

Ich bin nicht aus gefrorenem Wasser. Emotionen zu menschlich.

Doggetts auch.

Deshalb passt sein derzeitiges Verhalten nicht zu ihm. Seitdem Tipet-Fall verhält er sich distanziert. Anfangs glaubte ich, er sei nur mies drauf, als seine schlechte Stimmung nicht nachließ, fing ich an mir Sorgen zu machen. Dass er nicht freiwillig bei den X-Akten dabei ist, weiß ich, aber ich will nicht, dass er unter der Versetzung leidet. Die bremsen seine Karriere bewusst auf eine unfaire Art aus und es belastet ihn. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach, als Partnerin unerträglich. Bestimmt war ich in den letzten zwei Monaten keine Stimmungskanone der guten Laune.

Er ist ein umgänglicher Mensch, der sich jovial gegenüber Kollegen benimmt.

Zu Beginn hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dass er seine alte Abteilung vermisst, aber wer weiß. Es wird Zeit, dass wir reden. Mulder und ich haben diese Kunst nie perfektioniert, obwohl wir dadurch viel Zeit gewonnen und einige Differenzen von vornherein in ihrem Keim erstickt hätten. Und vor allem wäre es für uns beide einfacher geworden, einander zu vertrauen.

„Agent Doggett, können wir offen miteinander reden?“

Meine Stimme klingt fest, es ist mehr ein Befehl, als eine Frage und seine Hände schließen sich enger um das Lenkrad, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortreten. Doggett sieht kurz zu mir rüber und lenkt dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Verkehr zu, „Sicher können wir offen reden, Agent Scully. Tun wir das nicht immer?“

Es klingt so einladend, wie das Wetter in der Antarktis. Eisig.

„Gut. Mir ist in der letzten Zeit eine Veränderung in Ihrem Verhalten aufgefallen. Anfangs hielt ich es für eine Laune, da dieser Wandel aber anhält, würde ich gerne den Grund für Ihre Distanziertheit wissen. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht oder vermissen Sie Ihre alte Abteilung?“

Oh mein Gott, zu wie viel Offenheit bin ich fähig? Ich staune über mich selbst. Doggett anscheinend auch, verblüfft dreht er sich zu mir um. Vielleicht hätte ich doch besser, die subtile Vorgehensweise nehmen sollen.

„Nein, nein, weder noch. Es ist was Persönliches.“

Damit war seiner Meinung nach, das Gespräch beendet, aber ich sehe das anders.

„Wenn Sie das Persönliche mit zur Arbeit bringen, dann wird es auch für mich zu einem Problem auf Dauer.“ Er denkt nach, immerhin ein guter Start. „Sehen Sie, Agent Doggett, ich will mich bestimmt nicht, in Ihr Privatleben einmischen und ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich das Gesagte vertraulich behandeln werde. Ich bin aus einem einzigen Grund neugierig, weil dieser Wandel nur mich betrifft. Soweit ich Sie in Ihrem Umgang mit anderen Agents gesehen habe, so habe ich dort keine Veränderung feststellen können. Wenn Sie also ein Problem mit mir haben sollten, dann wäre es gut, wenn wir darüber reden würden, oder?“

„Es ist nichts von Bedeutung.“

Aber bestimmt nicht, wenn dieses Nichts, so einen Unterton hat.

„Ich bin ehrlich zu Ihnen, deshalb sollten Sie auch ehrlich mir gegenüber sein.“ Mein Tonfall bleibt freundlich. Die Pause dehnt sich, während ich ihn beobachte. Ich habe Zeit, die Fahrt dauert noch eine kleine Ewigkeit bei diesem Verkehr, wir wissen das beide. Warum also Druck machen, der zu nichts außer Verweigerung führt.

„Soll ich wirklich offen mit Ihnen sprechen, Agent?“ Er kommt langsam aus seinem Schneckenhaus, auch wenn sein Ton mich auf den Ernst der kommenden Frage vorbereiten sollte.

„Ich habe darum gebeten, Doggett“, bewusst lasse ich den Agent weg.

Ein kläglicher Versuch Nähe zu schaffen, mein Versuch. Meine Lehre vor so vielen Jahren bei der Tooms-Überwachung zeigt heute noch ihre Auswirkungen.

Mit einem Nicken nimmt er es zur Kenntnis. „Seit ich Sie kenne, lagen Sie dreimal im Krankenhaus.“ Als meine Augenbrauen nach oben schnellen, gibt er eine zusätzliche Erklärung ab. „Als wir Tipet ins Krankenhaus brachten, sah ich Ihre Unterschrift aus dem Einweisungsformular.“ Ich nicke. „Ich erwarte eine ehrliche Antwort von Ihnen, auch wenn Sie dazu nicht verpflichtet sind, so wollen doch Sie etwas von mir wissen, richtig?“ Ein weiteres Nicken meinerseits, lässt ihn fortfahren. „Zuerst beantworten Sie meine Frage, anschließend werde ich Ihre beantworten. Ist das ein Deal?“ Noch ein Nicken von mir. „Was treibt eine gesunde Frau ins Krankenhaus? Ich will von Ihnen wissen, warum Sie dort waren.“

Ihm ist es Ernst, sehr Ernst sogar, ich werde mir klar, dass ich mich gerade am Scheideweg unserer Partnerschaft befinde. Er ist bereit mir Freundschaft zu geben oder mindestens eine gute Partnerschaft, im Gegenzug muss ich nur ehrlich sein.

Warum nicht? Es ist kein Staatsgeheimnis.

„Ich bin schwanger.“

Sein plötzliches Lachen reißt mich aus meinen ernsthaften Überlegungen. Doggett lacht, sein gesamter Körper bebt unter tiefem befreiendem Lachen. Er lacht, als ob er den Verstand verloren hat. Ich sehe ihn erstaunt an und als er beginnt, sich wieder mühsam unter Kontrolle zu bringen, hat er wenigstens den Anstand, dass er versucht schuldig auszusehen. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, da sein gesamtes Gesicht in einem breiten Lächeln gefangen ist.

„Was war daran so lustig?“ Gott, ich fahre ihn an wie eine Zicke, aber er schüttelt nur den Kopf und lächelt, wenn es überhaupt möglich ist, noch breiter.

„Nichts, Dana, aber ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, unbegründet Sorgen, wie ich gerade feststellte. Diesen möglichen Grund für Ihren Krankenhausaufenthalt habe ich völlig außer Acht gelassen. Danke, Sie haben mich von einer großen Last befreit.“ Als verspäteter Nachtrag, „Natürlich werde ich das vertraulich behandeln.“

Sein Grinsen ist ansteckend und das erste Mal seit drei Monaten fühle ich mich gut.

Ich erwidere sein Lächeln. „Danke, Doggett.“

„Ich passe auf sie beide auf, so gut ich kann. Versprochen, Scully. So lange bis wir Mulder gefunden haben.“

Ich spüre, dass mein Lächeln einfriert.

Ja, bis wir Mulder gefunden haben.

_Well child there ain't no worries_  
_And child it ain't no thing._  
_Because this world's too old to hate you_  
_And too young to give up spring._  
_~Matthew Good Band – Empty Road~_


End file.
